Hope
by strangegirldandere
Summary: Flippy vuelve a Happy tree en donde intenta rehacer su vida,todo parece estar excelente pero a veces las cosas buenas se acaban. Pero al final...lo ultimo que muere es la esperanza... ADVERTENCIA:LENJUAGE FUERTE,MUERTE Y QUIZAS LEMMON . Happy tree friends no me pertenece , es de la compania Mondo Mini Shows
1. Chapter 1

Hacia tres años que Flippy volvió a su ciudad natal , Happy Tree , y esos tres años habían sido los mas felices de su vida , no solo porque Fliqpy estaba desapareciendo , sino porque estaba con la persona que mas ama.

Ella era Flaky ,ella fue su amiga de la infancia, mientras que todos los niños le tenían miedo ella era la única con la que el jugaba , iban a comer juntos después del recreo y una vez terminada la clase disfrutaban del bosque jugando a las escondidas.

Pero todo eso se acabo cuando los padres de Flippy se mudaron a una cuidad moderna porque el estaba obligado a estudiar en la academia militar cuando fuera adolescente, además de que su mama le habían ofrecido un mejor trabajo.

Flippy amaba el bosque , los lugares tranquilos y estar en ese nuevo lugar era una pesadilla , además de que los niños eran mas engreídos y los molestaban, fue ahí donde se empezó a desarrollar su doble personalidad,"fliqpy".

Al principio pensó que eran impulsos de el ,que cuando lo molestaban le daban ganas de matar a esas personas , pero pensó que era un sentimiento normal , hasta que fue a la guerra y se dio cuenta de que toda su vida había sido una mentira , los padres biológicos de flippy habían sido asesinados por la persona que le mintió todos estos años que era su padre ,el era un bebe cuando ocurrió eso ,ahora entendía el porque el trato de "sus padres" era diferente a el trato de otros padres con sus hijos, ellos lo trataban con desprecio ,exigencia , donde se sacara una F lo golpeaban hasta sangrarse mientras que otros padres amaban a sus hijos ,les exigía pero ayudaban a la vez, donde ese chico se sacara una F se iban a enojar sin embargo lo seguirían apoyando ,siempre había envidiado a los padres que tenían los demás pero pensó que ese trato especial que le daban sus padres era por su bien , para que el fuera disciplinado .

Pero toda su vida había sido una mentira, además de que estaba arrepentido de ser militar, muchos decían que el ser militar era orgullo, valor y gloria, pero era sangre, muerte y humillación.

Muchas de las guerras eran por desacuerdos políticos, muchas bombas mataban a inocentes y no al "enemigo" pero claro , en donde desafiaras a tu patria , serias alguien desleal con tu país.

Un agente misterioso fue el que le contó el secreto de sus padres , el creyó que era broma lo que le decía ese supuesto agente , hasta que le mostró pruebas de todo lo contrario, información ,diarios, años de tanta investigación por parte de ese agente , no podía sentirse orgulloso de tal noticia ,lo único positivo fue que alguien le dijo y le mostró la realidad.

Pero la ira se apoderaba de Flippy , y no pudo mas con sus impulsos , aquella noche en donde renuncio a las fuerzas militares , volvió a su hogar en donde estaban ellos.

"_Porque has vuelto de la guerra, me das vergüenza…traicionaste a tu propio país ,inútil,mierda,hijo de puta"_

_Flippy-"El único que da vergüenza y que traiciona a los demás eres tu"_

Flippy inyecto una droga a su "padre" una vez drogado le ato las piernas y manos para que quedara inmóvil , ahí tomo su cuchilla y hizo pequeños cortes reiteradas veces , le tiro acido para que las lastimaduras ardieran el doble y por ultimo lo acuchillo profundamente.

Sin embargo esto recién había empezado , faltaba esa puta.

"_Flippy, he llegado a casa inútil , lava los platos ahora mismo pedaso de estupido"_

Y ahí se encontraba el , con ojos amarillentos y brillosos , la sangre impregnaba en toda su ropa y con una sonrisa tétrica .

"_Hola puta, tarde o temprano iba a descubrir todo y no te preocupes ,tu también te divertirás zorrita"_

Dicho esto hizo el mismo procedimiento, salvo que en vez de hacerle cortes le arranco dos uñas

"_Hijo de puta, ojala te hubieran asesinado como a tus padres, nosotros te dimos una casa y educación, bien que podrías haber muerto"_

"_educación,hogar ?ustedes lo único que me dieron fue infelicidad , tuve que mudarme a este lugar de mierda ,fui obligado a ser militar ,y me maltrataban todos los días, no tengo que agradecerte nada pedaso de zorra mal parida ,sabes porque te saque tres uñas? porque cada vez que hacia algo mal me dejabas marcas de esas horrorosas uñas,por suerte no me van arañar mas "_

Entonces le arranco la blusa a su "madre" , la puso de espaldas y comenzó a hacerles heridas no tan profundas en la espalda , a continuación le tiro aceite hirviendo en esas heridas , quería escuchar sus gritos, quería que sufriera tanto como aquel hijo de puta .

Y por ultimo le corto la lengua , para que nunca mas pudiera escuchar su horrible voz , era evidente que tenia que quemar la casa sino iban a descubrir los cadáveres y seria arrestado de por vida.

Vio como su prisión era destruida , por el abrazo caluroso de el fuego rojizo y anaranjado ,sabia que no podía quedarse aquí , tenia que mudarse a otro lado y recomenzar su vida.

Se fue a vivir a muchos estados , pero no podía estar en paz , siempre terminaba matando a alguien que le cayera mal o le estuviera haciendo daño a alguien inocente, y el matar se había vuelto adictivo y placentero para su otra personalidad , cada vez que pensaba que había controlado a "fliqpy"del todo ,volvía de nuevo y seguía matando.

No soportaba ver sus ojos en ese tono amarillento y que se volviera en un psicópata.

Recordó que el único lugar que le traía pocos pero buenos recuerdos era Happy tree , un hermoso lugar con bosques , gente agradable y lagos interminables.

Decidió mudarse ahí , por el momento no necesitaba trabajar ya que había recaudado mucho dinero en el ejercito pero si trabajaba de algo tenia que ser algo agradable , como tener un puesto de plantas o ser panadero , tenia que mantener la guardia y hacer trabajos tranquilos y que lo mostraran como alguien inofensivo.

Le vino el recuerdo de una persona, Flaky , quería volverla a ver y saber que había sido de su vida , seria tan linda como siempre?

No , termino siendo mas hermosa de lo que era , una chica de estatura mediana , pelirroja con unos profundos y preciosos ojos carmesí ,piel pálida que resaltaba mas ,tímida , dulce ,lo único malo es que en ese entonces tenia novio.

Pero por suerte, después de 5 meses se quedo con el, la comunidad lo trataba como uno mas y su tienda vendía exitosamente, pero el ex de flaky no se rendía fácilmente .

Varias veces cuando ellos estaban abrazados en su hogar sentía como unos ojos los espiaba todo el tiempo , Flaky era muy nerviosa y la enloquecía que la observarán o que estuviera en peligro

Y cada vez que Flippy veia a ese chico de pelo y ojos azules con lentes rojos , le daban muchas ganas de matarlo ,en esos momentos deseaba que Fliqpy fuera para la casa de ese Stalker y descuartizarlo de una buena vez.

En otras ocasiones iba con su disfraz de superhéroe para que no lo reconocieran "¿Por qué ese tipo es tan estupido? "pensaba Flippy , el hace mucho tiempo ya se había dado cuenta de que el ex de Flaky era Splendid , el superheroe inútil que intentaba proteger a Happy tree , no entendía como las demás personas no se daban cuenta de que era el ,es simplemente un antifaz .

Realmente lo quería matar , pero intentaba controlar sus impulsos y ser feliz con su hermosa Flaky , en todo este tiempo no había conocido la felicidad ,Flaky lo era todo para el , ni siquiera su alter ego la molestaba , pareciera como que no había nada que podía destruir este amor.

Tres hermosos años de amor con Flaky…hasta que paso eso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Atención: Este capitulo habrán insultos,un tanto gore,asesinatos y suicidio, si sos muy sensible mejor no lo leas ,además los tres personajes son muy queridos …al menos para mi T_T .**

**prosigamos.**

Era una noche tranquila , Flippy y Flaky dormían abrazados , el de vez en cuando se despertaba y le daba besos en la frente a su amada.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que volvió a Happy Tree , el y Flaky eran felices , era hermoso convivir con alguien y nunca cansarte de esa persona , cada día la amaba mas , amaba cuando ella sonreía , amaba sus abrazos ,amaba sus besos ,amaba su cara ya sea enojada ,feliz, tierna …ella lucia tierna todo el tiempo ,amaba escuchar sus gemidos cuando hacían en amor.

En todos años Fliqpy estaba tan desaparecido, en pocas ocasiones llegaba a parecer cuando el "stalker" los observaba siendo felices ,o cuando hacían el amor quería ponerse un poco salvaje y morderle el cuello a Flaky , pero Flippy lo tenia tan controlado , el estaba decidido a no hacerle daño a Flaky .

Se levanto y eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, tenia mucha hambre y fue directamente a la cocina, en donde se encontró a dos ladrones,parecian gemelos y ambos estaban vestidos con traje negro y corbata verde que iban a tono con sus rasgos.

Flippy-Que hacen en mi casa!

Lifty-No es nuestra culpa que tu casa sea tan lujosa

Shifty-Quédate quieto o te mataremos a ti y a tu hermosa novia.

Flippy-No te metas con ella .

Lifty-Entonces danos dinero , estupido .

Shifty-O sino mandamos algunos amigos a violarla , pero al final le terminara gustando a la putita.

Flippy no aguanto el ultimo comentario , Fliqpy apareció después de tres años sin divertirse ni matando a alguien.

Fliqpy-Con mi novia no te vas a meter enfermo , tendrias que haber valorado mas tu vida y no decir esas palabras, vas a sufrir estupido.

Fue hasta los cajones y encontró el cuchillo más filoso en su cocina, Shifty y Lifty intentaron inmovilizarlos, pero el ex militar era demasiado fuerte y su ira era más grande, nadie se metía con Flaky

Agarro a Lifty y comenzó a darle apuñaladas reiteradas veces, pero algo fuerte le cayo en la cabeza, era Shifty que le había tirado un Jarrón.

Shifty-Lifty intenta huir y salvarte por favor!

En suelo estaba hecho un charco de sangre, la respiración de Lifty se hacia mas corta.

Lifty-Te quiero hermano.

Fue lo ultimo que dijo, cerro los ojos y con toda la poca fuerza que le quedaba le dedico una sonrisa, se podía ver sus órganos de tantas apuñaladas que le dio Fliqpy

Fliqpy-Idiota! no vez que tu hermanito murió ? era imposible que sobreviviera , ahora es tu turno marica

Shifty- Lifty ,Lifty…no…

El mayor de los gemelos se puso a llorar descontroladamente, estaba furioso con el ex militar, no sabia si iba a morir o a sobrevivir pero no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada, agarro otro cuchillo e intento apuñalarlo pero Fliqpy era sigiloso y estaba atento a todo movimiento, atrapo a Shifty y apunto en la espalda de este con su revolver.

Fliqpy-Seras imbecil , te pensaste que alguien de tu tamaño iba a ganarme , ¿no ves que soy un ex militar?¿ no vistes todas las placas que tengo del ejercito? , realmente eres estupido como tu hermano, se nota que sin el no sos nada

Lifty-Hijo de puta, simplemente nos hubieras amenazado y nos íbamos, porque lo mataste, yo fui el que te provoque, no el…hijo de tu puta madre…

Fliqpy-Al menos te enseñe una lección antes de morir, nunca te metas con los seres queridos de los demás ,adiós estupido.

Le disparo cuatro veces en la espalda, Shifty intentaba seguir con vida pero el dolor era insoportable y pensó que tenia razón el militar, su vida no era nada sin su hermano Lifty , murió a los pocos minutos

Fliqpy se fue y volvió Flippy ,estaba aterrorizado con la escena , pensó que por una vez en su vida había desaparecido Fliqpy , pero lamentablemente no fue así , escucho unos sollozos de alguien atrás ,era Flaky ,temblaba como nunca.

Flippy-Flaky…

Intento acercarse a ella , pero le dio un fuerte empujón que provoco que Flippy cayera.

Flaky-Mataste a dos personas , parecías loco…tenias un color rarísimo en los ojos…por favor vete…no quiero volver a verte nunca mas.

Flippy-Perdón Flaky…perdóname …soy una persona bipolar…después de ir a la guerra y saber que mis "padres "no eran mis verdaderos padres, se me creo una doble personalidad , es violento y loco, sin embargo en estos tres años pude controlarlo y se que lamentablemente puedo hacerle daño a cualquiera que se meta conmigo o con las personas que quiero…pero nunca te lastimaría a ti.

Flaky-Porque… porque nunca me lo dijiste…yo sabia que eras un poco violento…me acuerdo como te ponías cuando los niños me hacían burlas cuando era niña, los ataques de ira cuando Splendid nos observaba o cuando Disco bear me coqueteaba ,pero nunca pensé que serias capaz de matar a alguien.

Flippy-Perdóname, no estoy seguro si algún día desaparecerá , sin embargo… no te va a hacer daño , seria incapaz de lastimarte.

Flaky-Lo siento… pero si voy a tener que vivir con miedo siempre …nos tendremos que separar Flippy.

Flippy-Flaky ,por favor créeme , soy incapaz de lastimarte ,se que lo que viste recién fue horrible pero…ni siquiera el es capaz de lastimarte, yo te amo, esos tipos iban a traer personas para violarte y no quería permitir eso…

Flaky-Yo había escuchado de ellos , sin embargo algo que no harían ni aunque estuvieran amenazando , seria mandar a violar a una chica…siempre fueron unos cobardes pero eso no justifica que los hayas matado así, al menos el menor no merecía morir de esa forma…

Flippy-Flaky, respóndeme algo, ¿serias capaz de matar por amor? yo lo que menos quería era que esos idiotas te hicieran daño,te amo ,y entiendo que no me quieras ver mas , prometo empacar mis cosas y me desharé de los cadáveres.

Flaky-No lo se Flippy , y la verdad es que no quiero verte nunca mas .

Agarro el revolver , y lo apunto hacia Flippy , el no podía creerlo…su preciosa Flaky lo iba a matar.

Flippy-No te preocupes Flaky , entiendo…merezco morir ,pero nunca te dejare de amar …realmente soy incapaz de matarte.

Escucho otro llanto de su amada , el arma cayo al piso .

Flaky-Y-yo…yo no puedo matarte Flippy…te amo…pero no puedo vivir con miedo todos los días...por favor vete.

Flippy empaco sus cosas, decidió limpiar el desastre que causo en la cocina y a deshacerse de los cadáveres ,estaba nervioso ,no sabia donde quedarse , probablemente en un hotel , pero lo que mas le preocupaba era , ¿que iba a pasar con Flaky ? la iba a extrañar y mucho…pero en el fondo sabia que ella tenia razón ,durante tres años fue incapaz de hacerle daño …pero teniendo una doble personalidad…nunca se sabia cuando volvería atacar Fliqpy.

Fue arriba a despedirse de la persona que el amaba, seria la ultima vez que la vería, cuando abrió la puerta de su antigua habitación, sus ojos quedaron atónitos, su corazón estaba a punto de explotar ,Flaky yacía en el piso , con respiración entrecortada, y con una nota en la mano.

Flippy-Flaky…QUE HICISTE?

Flaky-Lo siento Flippy, pero no puedo perdonarme, me odio… a mi misma por haber intentado matarte…al final yo soy mas peligrosa que tu ,incluso con tu doble personalidad…fuiste incapaz de hacerme daño y yo…no puedo perdonarme por lo que estuve a punto de hacerte,te amo y necesito que leas esa nota , no puedo cambiar lo que acabo de hacerme...

Flippy-Flaky , aun puedes sobrevivir ,llamare una ambulancia.

Flaky esta vez no se movía , ni hablaba, Flippy se acerco para tomarle el pulso , ella había muerto y Flippy no sabia que hacer , quería desaparecer con ella.

Flippy-Flaky…

lloro desconsoladamente , no podía revivirla, incluso si tenia esperanza de que la ambulancia la salvara, no podía hacer nada.


End file.
